Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Persona 5 feat Lupin III
by LordMaki-TheTHICCone19
Summary: The Lupinrangers, Kairi, Touma, Umika, and Noel have all been transported into the world of Persona 5. The Lupinrangers meet the Phantom Thieves and the two but heads. It isn't too long before Arsene Lupin III, Daisuke Jigen, the swordsman Goemon Ishikawa XIII and a woman named Fujiko Mine arrive in a small yellow bug just outside Tokyo. Whose side are you on?
1. Chapter 1

The night club seemed to be going well. People were gambling, some people were drinking. Suddenly a laugh was heard women screamed and people moved out of the way. There was a Gangler there, he seemed to have a poker motif. He activated his power started to give him tons of money from the machines. Soon some gunshots fired off hitting the Gangler directly. "What the...?!" The Gangler turned, he saw four people standing amidst the chaos. Each wearing a form of tuxedo, one was red, one was blue, one silver, and then the female wore yellow. They each had masks on. The one in red smirked.

"Ah, seems like we got here just in time." He said, they each pulled out a gun each with a vehicle that had a dial on it, the one in silver just had a huge gun.

"Kaitou Change!" They said in unison. They each placed their vehicles on their guns, while the one in silver rotated his gun.

"Red! 0-1-0!"

"Blue! 2-6-0!"

"Yellow! 1-1-6!" Each individual gun said, until they spoke in unison.

"Masqueraise! Kaitou Change!"

"X-Nize! Kaitou X-Change!" said the gun of the person in silver.

They then transformed, each one in a spandex looking uniform. The one in red snapped his fingers.

"Lupin Red!" Then went the one in blue.

"Lupin Blue!" Followed by him was the female in yellow.

"Lupin Yellow!" The one in silver tapped his thumb against his chest, he spun and pointed his gun towards the ground.

"Lupin X!"

"Kaitou Sentai!" They said in unison, "Lupinranger!" Lupin Red then stepped forward.

"Here's your warning: We're here for your treasure!" The four of them then rushed forward and engaged in combat with the Gangler. Meanwhile up above on another level some more phantom thieves were watching. Joker gave a smirk.

"Not bad." He said to himself, he then looked to Panther, "What do you think?" Panther smiled.

"They're pretty good, the one in red is rather handsome."

"Is that would we should be concerned about right now?!" Skull asked as he folded his arms, "I just want to know how they got here before us."

"Relax Skull," Joker said placing his hands in his pocket, "Let's enjoy the show." Lupin Red quickly moved, the Gangler swung his fist. Lupin Blue grabbed his arm and held it back, Lupin Ywllow did the same with his other arm. Lupin red looked back to X.

"X! It's a status double! Do you mind?"

"Bien sûr!" X removed his belt buckle, Red pulled out a green helicopter. They placed them on the safes.

"7, 3, 4!"

"2, 2, 1!"

The safes then opened. Red and X removed the treasure from inside and they then kicked the Gangler backwards. The four of them then stood in a line, Red pulled out a red gun and attached it to his other gun. They then each fired a massive attack in unison destroying the Gangler. The four of them then returned to normal. Red smirked and looked at the collection pieces, the four of them then took their leave. Joker smirked, "Not bad."

"Joker!" Mona said jumping up onto the railing, "Those guys were awesome! Did you see that?!" Joker smiled and nodded.

"Mm." He smiled and placed his hand on his chin. "They're quite the team."

"What do we do now?" Skull asked,

"Go home for now, get some rest." Joker said, "We can then regroup tomorrow and figure everything out." The Phantom Thieves then turned and left.

Eventually Akira made it back to the cafe, "I'm home." He said as he closed the door behind him. He then looked over and saw four people standing in the cafe, "What's all this?" Sojiro smiled at him.

"Ah, Akira, glad your home, these four will be working here. This is Kairi, Touma, Umika, and Noel."

Akira looked at the group. Kairi smiled and walked over to Akira and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Akira said, he wasn't so sure about these guys. "Anyways, I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

"Alright," Sojiro said, "I'll lock up." Akira nodded and walked upstairs. Kairi, Touma, Umika, and NOel watched him walk up the stairs. They then looked to Sojiro. Sojiro rubbed the back of his neck, "Anyways, I'm locking up. Do you guys live close to here?" Umika nodded.

"Yes! We live in an apartment not far from here!" Umika said with a smile. Sojiro smiled back.

"Alright, I'll see you all at work tomorrow morning then?"

"You can count on us Monsieur!" Noel said with a smile. Sojiro nodded.

"I hope so," Sojiro helped the gang outside. up in Akira's room Morgana jumped out of the bag and sat on the desk. Morgana started to groom himself, Akira sat on his bed just as his phone buzzed. He pulled out his phone, Ryuji texted the group.

**Ryuji: Woah! Those thieves were pretty cool right?!**

**Ann: Definitely! They had so much grace and style!**

**Ryuji: They must've been thieves for a long time then! Man they're so cool! The one in Yellow was effin' cute!**

**Ann: Of course you would say that -_-**

**Akira: They're pretty good I guess...**

**Ryuji: You guess?**

**Ryuji: YOU GUESS?!**

**Ann: Oh boy..here we go**

**Ryuji: Those guys were awesome! I bet if we asked they could give us some lessons or something!**

**Akira: Let's just stick with what we have going on.**

**Ryuji: IDK they seem to coordinate very well as a team, we lack that truthfully!**

**Ann: He has a point Akira.**

**Akira: Let me sleep on it**

**Ryuji: Sweet!**

**Akira: By the way, some people started working at the cafe.**

**Ryuji: Really? That's neat.**

**Akira: Not really...I have a weird feeling about them.**

**Ann: They're probably fine. See you tomorrow at school?**

**Ryuji: Yeah! See ya!**

**Akira: Bye**

Akira put his phone away, he started to get dressed into pajamas. He then opened a can of cat food and put it on a plate for Morgana and Morgana started to eat it. Akira turned off the lights and laid down, his phone buzzed again. He looked at it, Ann texted him.

**Ann: Hey...can I talk to you tomorrow after school? There's something I want to ask you.**

**Akira: Sure**

**Ann: Cool! See you then! :)**

**Tuesday 10/12**

Akira got up the next morning. He smelled food cooking, it wasn't Sojiro's cooking. He sat up and walked downstairs, he saw Touma in the kitchen making food. Umika was waiting a table, and Kairi sat at the counter. Kairi saw Akira and smirked, he walked over to him. "Ah, Akira-San." Kairi slapped Akira on the back, "Nice to see you up!"

"Y-Yeah...what are you doing here so early?"

"We're working."

"Here." Touma put a plate, with a freshly cooked omelet on it, on the counter for Akira. Umika then walked over to Akira with a bento box.

"Here! I made you some lunch for school!"

"O-Oh...thanks, I normally-"

"Bonjour!" Noel said walking in the door, "Pardon my lateness, I saw some little angels outside and had to stop."

"You're fine Noel." Kairi said. Akira swallowed and he slowly walked back upstairs. Akira then got dressed, Morgana hopped in Akira's bag and Akira put the bento box in his bag. He then headed back downstairs. "Akira," Kairi grabbed Akira's arm, "Going so soon?" Akira nodded.

"Yeah, I need to get to school."

"Mm! That's good! Education is important y'know!"

Akira nodded, he then walked out the door. "Those guys seem nice." Morgana said to Akira as they started walking off.

"They look nice, but something is up."

"They're just harmless people."

"Mm." The school day went by the same as any other school day. After school Akira started to walk to the train station when suddenly Ann grabbed his arm.

"Hey!" She said, Akira turned and looked at her, "Don't tell me you almost forgot about me."

"Sorry, it must've slipped my mind." He faced her, "What did you want to ask me?"

"Well, you see, I was wondering..." She started to play with her hair, "Are you busy later..? Like do you want to go grab dinner or something?"

"Are you asking me out?"

She blushed, "Um...yeah."

Akira paused, truthfully he saw Ann as a friend. But something more? He wasn't sure, and he wasn't willing to go home if _they _were there. So he simply said, "Sure, I'll pay." The two walked through town until they came to a Teriyaki Grill. They went inside and were sat down. Ann rubbed the back of her neck, Akira looked over at her. What should he do? He decided to pay her a compliment, "You look nice." She jumped a bit, she looked over at him.

"Thanks! You look good too!" She picked up a menu, "Anyways, what's good here?"

"I don't know," he said looking at a menu. An hour or so later the two walked out of the restaurant. Ann smiled and stretched her arms above her head.

"Man! That was good!"

"It was quite delicious I agree." Akira said with a smile, "My favorite moment was when you gave that really loud burp." Ann blushed of embarrassment, Akira started laughing. Ann smiled, she thought his laugh was cute and even a tad bit sexy. Soon their phones buzzed. It was a text from Ryuji.

**Ryuji: Guys there's a new Palace that has showed up. **

"It is, so check it, I was just going about doing normal things when suddenly this location showed up on my phone! What do you say? Should we check it out?" Akira and Ann nodded, they put the location in on their smartphones and were then warped to the palace. The four of them walked inside a large building, they heard some laughing. Joker walked to the door and opened it and peeked in, inside was a Gangler. "What do you see?" Skull asked also looking through the door, "WOAH NO WAY!"

"Shut up." Joker said clubbing Skull on the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for dammit?!"

"You're causing a commotion!" Mona said bluntly. The thieves were about to make their move when the Lupinrangers showed up.

"What?! Lupinrangers?!" The Gangler said in shock. Red gave a slight chuckle.

"Definitely." The four of them smirked.

"Kaitou Change!" They said in unison.

"Red!"

"Blue!"

"Yellow!"

"X-Nize!"

"Kaitou Change!"

"Kaitou X-Change!"

"Lupinranger~"

Red snapped his fingers, "Lupin Red!" He was then followed by Blue.

"Lupin Blue!" Blue was followed by Yellow.

"Lupin Yellow!" And of course, Yellow was followed by X.

"Lupin X!"

"Kaitou Sentai!" They said in unison, they then all struck a pose, "Lupinranger!"

"Here's your warning: We're here for your treasure!" Red said before they all charged into the battle. Joker grit his teeth.

"Oh hell no! We were here first!" Skull said, Joker looked to Skull.

"I agree." The Phantom Thieves then burst in the door.

"So much for grace and style..." Mona said to himself. Joker then ran straight for the Gangler.

"Show your true form!" Joker then jumped in the air and landed on the Gangler's shoulders and grabbed ahold of his face.

"Oi, What are you doing?!" Red asked Joker, Joker just smirked. He then tore back the Gangler's face. The Gangler's body turned to a red and black liquid before it then formed into some sort of creature.

"What the heck?!" Yellow said in confusion, Joker smirked, he then kicked Red in the chest shoving him to the side.

"WHAT?!?!!!!!!!" The creature said, "THE LUPINRANGERS AND THE PHANTOM THIEVES?!?!!!!!"

"Phantom Thieves...?" Blue asked, he looked over and saw Joker, Skull, Panther, And Mona. Joker smirked, he then pulled out his gun and pointed it directly at the creature.

"We're here for your heart." And with that, Joker pulled the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2

Wednesday 10/13

The next day in school Akira sat in class behind Ann. He had a massive bruise under his left eye, after the beating they all took from the Lupinrangers. He soon got a text from Ann.

**Ann: Hey, how's your eye?**

**Akira: I'll live**

**Ann: That's good!**

**Akira: ...**

**Ann: BTW...I had fun last night**

**Ann: Not getting beaten! I meant the date!**

**Akira: I had fun too**

**Ann: Yeah :) So..what are your plans this weekend?**

**Akira: This weekend?**

**Ann: Yeah, I was thinking we could go to a concert. There's this new popstar that's totally awesome!**

**Akira: Sure. I just need to check with the owner before I just go off and do something like that.**

**Ann: Sweet! It's a date!**

Meanwhile back at the cafe Kairi sat at the counter, he had his phone out. "Hmmm..."

"What's wrong?" Touma asked looking over from the food he was making.

"A strange app has loaded on my phone, and I can't get rid of it."

"Strange app?"

"Mm!" He then showed Touma the app, Touma looked closely at it.

"Yes, I got an app like that on my phone too."

"Hm," Kairi then brought his phone back to him, Umika walked over after having a nice conversation with some girls at a table.

"What's up?" She asked, Kairi showed her the app. Her eyes widened a bit.

"You have that app too?"

"What? You mean, you have it too?"

"Mhmm!" She nodded, she pulled out her phone and showed it to him, "It loaded yesterday." Touma walked over and showed them the app on his phone as well. They all looked at each other.

"Makes me wonder, does Noel have it on his phone too?"

"What are you three looking at?" Sojiro asked. Kairi turned and faced him, Kairi smirked.

"Ah, nothing really, just a new game that's come out."

"A new game huh?"

"Yep."

"Alright, just as long as you aren't playing it at work I suppose it's harmless." Sojiro paused, "Speaking of work, where's Noel?"

"I sent him out to get more spices," Touma responded quickly. Sojiro nodded.

"Alright," he smiled, "I guess the store is in good hands now. Mind if I take off?"

"Not at all! Have a nice day!" Umika said with a smile and a bow, he smiled at her.

"Sure thing, I might actually get to relax today." He grabbed his hat and coat and then left. Kairi watched Sojiro walk off, he then smirked when he left.

"So, what do we think this is?"

"I don't know, it's kind of creepy." Umika said,

"If Keiichiro and the others were here, we probably could use them to investigate it." Kairi stretched his arms above his head. "For now, I'm gonna check it out. You two stay here." Kairi stood up and then left the shop. He made his way to Tokyo, he looked at his phone whilst he did this. He pushed the app and it opened, suddenly everything seemed to freeze. It then pulled up a GPS. Kairi looked around before he followed the GPS directions. He followed the directions until he came to an alley way, he walked down the alley and eventually came to a large mansion. "what the..?" He looked at his phone, then behind him, the alley way was gone, he then turned back to the mansion. He sighed and pulled out his mask and he put it on. He then wandered into the mansion, he heard light chatter. He followed the noise until he came to a large room. He peeked into the room, there was a Gangler inside alongside a tall man. Kairi pulled out his VS Changer, and quickly transformed before he walked into the room. "So, what's going on here?!" The gangler and the man spun around.

"L-Lupinranger?!" The gangler said. The man grit his teeth, Kairi aimed the gun forward and he fired whilst charging. He went to attack the Gangler when suddenly he was thrown against the wall and he froze to it. Kairi growled in frustration, he looked around before he saw..._him_.

"My, my, LupinRed. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Zamigo..." Kairi said angrily. How on Earth did Zamigo survive?! They defeated him! Right? Zamigo chuckled and he returned to his human state.

"Long time no see, old amigo." He smiled, "How on Earth did you get here?"

"I bet you'd like to know." Kairi tried moving, suddenly a massive power started to o9verwhelm him. He leaned forward a bit. Zamigo raised and eyebrow.

"Hm?"

"_What...what is this...? I can't move...!" _Kairi thought to himself, he then dropped to his thief outfit. the ice around him melted, he grit his teeth and held his hands close to his face. "_My mask...I...I need to take it off!"_

_"Shall we make a contract?" A voice came followed by a chuckle, "I am thou, thou art I!"_

Kairi screamed and he tore off his mask, blood spewing from his face. "Oh?' Zamigo said with a smirk, blue flames surrounded Kairi and a Persona appeared behind him. The Persona had some form of Kimono on, a smirk on his face. A red mask appeared on Kairi's face, looking similar to flames.

"Let's go..." Kairi said, "Nezumi Kozo!"

**Tokyo**

The car screeched and then drifted to a stop. "Anyone else think this is the last time we let Lupin drive...?" A woman's voice came. The doors opened and people stepped out. One man, a tall on with a suit, fedora, and a beard lit a cigar and put it in his mouth.

"Any clue where we are boss?" He looked to another tall man. He had on a red blazer, black pants and button up shirt, a gold tie with a tie clip on it. He had brown hair and side burns. He just smirked.

"I have no clue." He put his hands in his pockets, "But I can't wait to explore!"

_**A/N**_

_**Hi! Um...wow...I made this as a joke...lol I didn't think people would like it! So here's more! Sorry for the short chapter!**_


End file.
